Making Friends And More
by Skylar11
Summary: Piper moved to England to be with her Aunt and Uncle after her parents died in a war. Piper is shy, but willing to make friends..... maybe. But… Hermione thinks because of her looks, Piper will take over her friends and she’ll be left out. Will Piper an
1. The News

The News

Disclaimer: I'm _definitely NOT JK…. I wished…_

Piper's world came crashing down around her. She had lost her parent's to an evil wizard that she knew nothing about. All she knew, was there was a late night meeting in the den, her parent's agreed to go help over in England, and that was the last she saw of them. She knew many people lost their lives in this war, but she was in America, and all she was hearing was hear-say.

It was late at night when the house elf came and awoke her telling her to get dressed, she had visitors. She had never seen this man before with the lion like mane for a beard. She sat in shock as he told her of bits and pieces of what had happened. She sat and sobbed as he told her that her parents, like so many other had fallen in battle with this evil lord, but her parents had died with honor. They had helped take this evil person down, and there would be peace once again.

She was also told that she would be moved to her aunt and uncles house in a village called Hogsmead. She would be staying with her father's brother and his wife. They're a very well respected family in the community, have and attend balls, give to charities, volunteer, and even throw parties and dances twice a year for students in the school there. Between her parents inheritance and them, she could have anything she wanted. p p But Piper is only vain to a point. She stood about 5'3", long red hair, fair skinned, (but she was thankful no freckles…) and very athletic, but at the same time built in all the right places. She ran three times a week, and worked out twice a week.

The day of the move came, and the same man with the lion beard came to see her. He had her things taken to the new house and asked if she was ready to go. With a slight hesitation, she put her arms around her and everything started to spin. The next thing she knew, she was standing outside a magnificent house at the door. The lion mane man reached out and rang the doorbell. A small house elf opened the door after a few seconds and just nodded at the man then motioned him inside. Without a word, the house elf walked away. A few minutes later, and man and woman appeared. The woman smiled warmly at Piper and the man said; "Welcome Piper, I'm Lord William and this is Lady Mia. But to you, I'm uncle Bill or Billy and she is aunt Mia. We are glad you'll be staying with us, and hope you are comfortable here. Tomorrow, we will be having a ball with members of different wizarding families attending as well as students from Hoghwarts from the same year you will be in. We will be introducing you and hope that you make lots friends. If you're not tired from the journey, you may feel free to roam the grounds or walk around in Hogsmead. I believe that some students are there today they were allowed a free day today to find attire for Saturday's ball. Now, if you'll please excuse us, the Minister and we have business to attend to. Oh, and by the way, if you would like to purchase anything in any store, just inform the store owner to put it on our tab."

With this, her uncle, aunt and the Minister walked down the hall and into another room. Piper stood there half in shock, half not knowing what to do. "Ahem.." Came a soft voice. She looked down to see a house elf standing there staring at her. "Miss, I'm Cece, your personal elf. If you need anything, please just call for me. Please follow me and I'll show you where your room is." Piper followed Cece up the grand staircase and turned to the left. "The right wing is Lord William and Lady Mia's wing, the left is yours." Cece informed Piper. Piper was showed her room. It was grand. It was almost apartment sized, and that was just the bedroom. Piper looked around and noticed that Cece was gone already. She decided to take and shower before going to Hogsmead. She picked out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to wear.

As she walked around in Hogsmead and looked in the stores, she did notice there were kids everywhere. You could tell there were cliques too as the were in packs. This made her miss her friends even more. As she was walking into the bookstore, she had just looked away for a second when she collided with someone. "Watch where you're going!" came an angry voice. Books had went every where. "I'm so sorry about that" Piper stuttered. "Hmpf. Whatever." Was the reply. A redhead boy and a dark haired boy then rushed out of the store. "Mione, she said she was sorry, it was an accident." The dark haired boy said trying to calm the girl. "Well, if SHE was watching where she was going, this wouldn't have happened!" The redhead quickly picked up the books and took a hold of the other girls arm and tried to get her away from the scene. As they were walking away, the dark haired boy turned and mouthed "Sorry" to Piper. "Don't worry about her, she's a know-it-all" said a blonde boy with two other boys with him as they passed her. If this was any prediction of what the ball was going to be like, then maybe she could play sick; Piper thought to herself.


	2. Changes

Changes

Disclaimer: Nope, I only wish I owned Harry Potter…..

Since the war started, there had been many changes. Nikola and Mariika Krum along with their son Viktor had moved to Hogsmead so Nikola could help fight in the war. Lucius having seeing the error of his ways, had joined the Order with his wife Narcissa and son Draco as did the Krum's.

The Vance's, Krum's and the Malfoy's, all had grand houses in Hogsmead along side of each other with massive yards. While the men were out fighting, Mia, Narcissa and Mariika had spent many afternoons talking and becoming friends. Molly Weasley had even joined them after some hesitation thinking they might think her below their standards. But she was wrong. All three women had welcomed her with open arms and laughed as they shared funny stories about their families.

Piper had no clue what the "Order" was, or about the war. She had been miles away when this had happened. All she knew was her parents were called and she had lost them.

Piper had come back to the house after walking around Hogsmead for awhile, and when she walked in, there were four women in the living room chatting away. "Piper, come here dear, I would like to introduce you." Her aunt called to her. She was introduced to a red haired woman named Mrs. Weasley, a dark haired woman, Mrs. Krum and a blonde named Mrs. Malfoy. "Honey, these are our neighbors." Her aunt told her. "If you ever need anything" the red haired woman spoke, "Please don't hesitate to ask." The other women agreed with the red haired one. Piper politely thanked them and said she was going to explore the grounds. "Their boys and their friends are down at the stable, I told them they could take the horses out if they wanted to." Her aunt told her as she was walking out of the room.

Piper walked out back by the pool, and noticed that there was an outdoor and indoor pool. She kept walking till she saw the barn. There was a red headed boy and girl, two dark haired boys, a blond boy and a curly haired girl. The closer she got, the more she recognized them as from the village earlier. She started to hide behind a tree when one of the dark haired boys called out; "Hi!" and waved. Everyone turned in her direction. "You _know_ this is _private property_ and you shouldn't be _trespassing_ on it." The curly haired girl shouted out. Piper's heart started racing as she turned and took off running.

As she ran into the house and slammed the door, her aunt called out to see if she was ok. Piper didn't stop to answer, but kept running till she was in her room. She looked out the window, only to have a view of the kids out by the barn and the curly haired girl laughing and acting like she was running with her arms flopping at the same time. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

There was a knock at her door and her aunt walked in. "Piper dear, are you ok?" she asked. Piper didn't even bother to turn around. "Yea, I'll be fine." She replied. Her aunt walked over and slipped her arms around Piper. "I know this is hard on you. But your uncle and I will do anything and everything we can in our power to help you through this, but you need to talk to us." Her aunt said to her softly. "_She sounds so much like mom_" Piper thought.

Her aunt said she was going to give Piper alone time she wasn't going to push her into anything. As Piper stood there watching the other kids having fun, her eyes narrowed and the thoughts came; _Pissed at her parents for leaving her. Pissed she had no friends anymore. Pissed she couldn't be out there having a good time with those other kids. And most of all, pissed at the curly haired girl for not giving her a chance. Damn… she hated change._


	3. Running Late

Running Late

Disclaimer: Still Wishing I owned Harry Potter……

Piper awoke to look at the clock on her nightstand. It was one in the afternoon. She had been exhausted from the trip and it also didn't help that she had tossed and turned all night even though her bed was comfy. She got up, showered, brushed her teeth and did her hair and make-up. She went downstairs to grab a bite to eat and was confronted with her aunt and friends talking about the ball tonight. She slipped past them and went into the kitchen. One of the house elves made her juice and toast in spite Piper said she could do it herself. As she walked out of the kitchen, her aunt stopped her. "I just wanted you to know the ball is at eight tonight." Said her aunt and went back to making arrangements.

Piper decided to go horseback ridding for awhile to kill time. When she came back, she went to her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, grabbed her MP3 player and left to go jogging. She had ran for what seemed miles and hours, and was on her way back when she looked at her watch. "_Oh shit_!" she thought. It was now 7:30 and she was still probably 15 to 30 minutes away from the house or so she thought. She sped up and finally came to the house, she looked at her watch. 8:10. She had been further than she thought and she hoped her aunt and uncle wasn't pissed.

She was hot and sweaty when she walked through the door. When she thought it couldn't be any worse, there were those same kids again. The curly haired girl rolled her eyes and laughing, she said; "If she was going to crash the party, she could have at least cleaned up. Oh well, it won't matter, the Vance's will have her thrown out on her ass in a heartbeat." Then the blonde boy spoke. "Hermione, can't you be a little nicer to her? Damn, give her a chance, you don't even know her." Piper wasn't going to listen for the answer, she was in a hurry. But she did hear on the way up the stairs; "You shouldn't be going up there! No one's allowed to roam the house you know. Steal anything and I'll make sure the Vance's know it was you!"

Piper had just barged into her room when there was a knock. "Come in" she yelled. It was the blonde boy and one of the dark haired boys. "We just wanted to come up and apologize about Hermione." The blonde boy started. "I think she's jealous because we want to meet you, but she seems to run you off before we can." Piper just looked at him. "I'm Draco and this is Viktor." Viktor nodded his head. "I'm Piper." There was another knock and her uncle entered. "Piper, you ok? We've been worried." She let her uncle know she was ok and that she would be down soon. She told him how sorry she was, but she had lost track of time. William smiled and said "things happen" just to get ready and come down when ready. William, Draco and Viktor left.

Piper hurriedly showered and brushed her teeth. With a towel wrapped around her head, she flung open the wardrobe doors to look for something to wear. She found the perfect dress. If little "miss-know-it-all" wanted to be jealous, she would give her something to be jealous about.

She put her hair up in a French Twist with a few stands hanging down. She put on diamond tear shaped earrings and a white satin choker that had diamonds in it and a pair of white spaghetti strap stilettos for shoes. She peered over the balcony to see if "know-it-all" was still there. And yes she was and so were the boys. Her dress was white satin that started at just the top of her breast; went straight down; and a slit in the side that went up to about the middle of her thigh.

As she walked down the stairs, the boys looked up at her with open mouths, the red headed girl smiled, and "miss know-it-all" had a shocked look on her face. The red head girl said hi to her, which Piper responded hi back with a smile. "I'm Ginny" the red head said to her. Piper introduced herself and said she would see her later. She walked past where the boys and "miss know-it-all" was standing, said hi to the boys in a sexy voice. She stopped in her tracks, turned and said in a sexy voice again; "Viktor, Draco, you haven't seen my _aunt _or _uncle_ recently have you?" All they could so was shake their heads no. So Piper smiled, winked and them and turned back to walk away to find them.

As she walked, she smiled bigger. Mission accomplished, "know-it-all" was seething with anger. You could tell, not only was her face red, but so were her ears… "Know-it-all" wanted war, she's got it. War is hell…..


End file.
